Speak
by writergirl89
Summary: Pam and Sookie have a much needed discussion. Implied Sookie/Eric. Platonic Pam/Sookie interaction. One-Shot. Inspired by my hatred of Season 4.


_I know what you guys are thinking and no. This is not a threesome/vampwich deal you are about delve into. I simply hated several elements of the fourth season a ton. One of which being, aside from Blonde Ambition not giving our poor Viking a chance (and probably to boink that stupid Were, too), was the hateful way Pam was feeling toward Sookie. Yes, I know, I know! She mainly saw Sookie as an annoying distraction and rival for her Master's attention. I get that but, I loved hers and Sookie's friendship in the books (obviously, the show and books have become two different entities so, I won't go into that)._

_Don't own anything. Just want these two ladies on a better keel with each other._

…..

To say that Pam Swynford de Beauford was surprised to see one Sookie Stackhouse show her face at Fangtasia on the arm of her Master, Eric Northman, would have been an understatement.

She'd assumed that the bumpkin telepath would have left Eric high and dry after he had gotten his memories back.

Which, incidently, the little stubborn fairy helped him do so.

She had seen and felt the extreme tension between the two when she had shown at Queen Bill's castle to see that he was in fact intact. There had been a look in his eye.

A look of… sadness.

And she just knew that his precious Sookie had something to do with it.

Her and her fairy _fucking_ vagina.

It had now been a couple of days since Eric had ordered her away and threatened her if he ever saw her again. She knew, in the area that her heart would have been, that he hadn't meant he would actually_ kill_ her.

_Punish_ her, yes.

But, literally kill her? No.

He'd just been pissed off. And although a part of her still thought she was in the right at the time, saving her Maker from dying for a bratty half-Faery telepath, she re-evaluated now. But, after they 'discussed' it (more like he yelled at her and she stayed silent and listened), she realized how _ever so slightly_ wrong she'd been.

She remembered how the blonde had sobbed earnestly in grief as Eric went down on his knees to face Compton's bazooka.

And now as she thought about it, it had shown just how not on-board Sookie had been with the whole thing.

Which, despite her irration with her, Pam couldn't help but admire.

"Pam." She turned to see the flower dress-clad thorn in her side next to her. "Can we talk?"

She cocked an eyebrow at the breather and shifted her eyes to see Eric looking at them. She knew that if she acted disrespectful to his human, she would face punishment later, of that she was sure.

"Fine."

Without a word, she turned and walked to Eric's office, not needing to look back to see if she was following her. After they arrived, she closed the door behind her and faced the telepath. "Speak."

For a long moment, Sookie said nothing and Pam heardly with held her sigh of exasperation. "For the love of Prada, Stackhouse-"

"I'm sorry!" The shorter woman blurted out, startling her. "I'm sorry about what's been going between you and Eric. I didn't want that. I never did. You're important to him and I hate that I played a part in putting distance between you two. He still cares for you and I thought if he knew that we talked that everything would be okay with the both of you."

"Are you quite finished?"

"Yes."

She gave Sookie a once-over. She seemed less fidgity that when they walked into the office and met her eye more easily. "I have seen my Maker seduce thousands of men and women over the years. And he never gave a shit about any of them. Just used them and tossed them aside. The fact that a backwoods waitress was the one to tame him disturbs me greatly." The blonde in front of her flinched slightly but, kept her composure. "But, it seems to me that you care a great deal about him-"

"I love him." She interrupted softly, a warm look in her eye.

"Yes, well... Don't break his heart..." She leaned in closely to the human. "... because if you, I won't be so forgiving next time."

"I won't." Sookie shook her head earnestly. "I will never do that. Ever."

She stared Sookie down for a long moment. "Alright."

"Alright? Are we okay now?"

"Well, we're not BFFs, if that's what you mean but, yes, we are okay."

Sookie smiled hastily.

"Come on." She went to open the office door. "Eric owes me a pair of heels for this."

Sookie just laughed as they both exited Eric's office.

...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I just really want people to get along. Seriously. I do.**

** Review, review, review!**


End file.
